Warfare
by Yves-The-World
Summary: A strange illness has fallen over the Jellicles, somehow leaving only Mungojerrie, Munkustrap, and Mistoffelees untouched. The only common symptom between all of the infected are an extremely high fever. Otherwise it's from nosebleeds to vomiting blood. Who would have done this...?((ON HIATUS))
1. Chapter 1

"You ok there, Dem?" Munkus had walked up to see Dem sitting down holding her head.

"Hm? Oh...I'm alright, just a fever..." Dem sighed. "I'll be alright soon."

"You sure...?" Munk knelt down, putting a palm on her forehead. "You're really burning up..."

"Munk...I'll be..." Dem suddenly fell forward into Munk's arms, whimpering.

"No, you won't. Come on..." Munk lifted Dem up, and walked to his den. He laid her down.

"Hang in there for me, I'll be back in a bit..." Munk ran off, looking around. "Misto?! Misto!?"

"Yeah!?" The two finally crossed paths. Munk huffed, putting his paws on his knees.

"I...Dem...she's sick...hah...I need your...help..." Munk panted. Misto nodded, and the two dashed back. Misto knelt next to Dem, putting a paw on her forehead.

"Oh, my..." Misto worked quickly, but Dem wasn't getting better. Munk whimpered.

"H-how come your magic isn't working?" he asked, worriedly.

"I-I don't know!" Misto whimpered. Dem slowly got up, and walked over to the side of the room. She vomited. The two toms looked away. Dem then dropped back to the floor, Misto rushing to her. Munk watched worried.

"Munkus, go finish your patrol. I'll keep with her," Misto huffed. Munkus slowly got up and walked off. He was about halfway through his patrol when he came across Tugger, paws over his nose.

"Tugger?" Munk asked, walking over.

"Hah?" Tugger looked over, "Oh, it's nothing. I think I just got a nosebleed from being with Bombalurina throughout the day." He removed his paws to reveal a large amount of blood on Tugger's paws.

"Tugger, I don't think that's a normal nosebleed..." Munkus sighed.

"Nah, it's all good..." Tugger breathed in heavily.

"I'm not taking any chances..." Munk checked Tugger's forehead. "Dammit..."

"What...?" Tugger asked.

"Your fever is high..." Munk muttered quickly. "Just like Dem..."

"She's sick too...?" Tugger asked.

"Yeah...I think something's going around, now that you're sick as well..." Munk murmured.

"Well...it's alright! Misto can just fix us up!" Tugger said, smiling.

"That's the problem...Misto's been unable to heal Dem so far...so..."

"Wait, really?" Tugger asked, voice turning grim. "T-then, what do we-"

"Munkus!" The two turned to see Mungojerrie, rushing forward. His sister was in his arms.

"Munkus, we were out on a...um, well, we were out and she just up and collapsed! I don't know what's wrong!" Munk gave a stressed look and felt her forehead.

"Fever...more and more Jellicles...what's happening...?" Munkus murmured.

###########

Munkus murmured as he walked around the 'stage' area, looking down. So far, seven Jellicles were very sick. Rumpleteazer, Tugger, Demeter, Bombalurina, Skimbleshanks, Griddlebone, and Growltiger. Tugger was the only one still awake, with a bloody nose to rival all bloody noses. Dem had vomited blood before she blacked out, which wasn't a good sign. Griddlebone and Growltiger had terrible coughs, Skimbleshanks had extreme fatigue, and all Bomba said was that she felt an extreme pain in her stomach.

Only one symptom matched up between the few: a very high fever. Munkus and Misto sighed, checking on their patients once more. Mungojerrie hadn't left his sister's side since she went down.

"Munkus...is she going to be ok...?" Jerrie murmured. Munkus slowly shrugged.

"I...we're doing the best we can, Jerrie..." Munk murmured.

"Munkus..." Munk looked over to see Alonzo, Plato, and Victoria. They all looked extremely drained. Munk called Misto, and the two ran over, Jerrie following short behind. The three took one of the others over and lay them down.

"Munkus...we just out of the blue..." Al attempted to say, but Munkus shook his head.

"I know...you can tell..."

"Pouncival...Tumblebrutus...they're still over there...you need to...get...them..." Al slowly faded, blacking out. Munkus sighed, and got up.

"Misto, Jerrie. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus are in need of assistance. Go get them for me, I'll take care of the ones here," he said, quickly. The two nodded, and dashed off.

"Munk..." The silver tom looked over at Tugger. "This makes...no sense..." Munk walked over.

"It doesn't, Tugger..." Munk huffed.

"Sorry..." Tugger smiled and dropped backward. Munk stumbled, but caught him.

"Damn...he blacked out... at least his nose stopped bleeding..." Munk huffed. The two came back, with Pouncival and Tumblebrutus in their arms. They laid them down.

"Munkus, I...I realized something..." Jerrie murmured, "I... I think we're the only ones not sick..." Misto nodded.

"I...believe so...but one would question who did this..." Misto murmured.

"I have a good idea..." Munku huffed.

##########

"Munk, you sure this is a good idea?" Jerrie asked, crossing his arms. "This isn't exactly an easy task."

"It's our only opportunity, Jerrie..." Munk huffed. "And he's our only option."

"A-alright..." Misto whimpered. The three slowly walked into the depths of Macavity's den. The three slowly walked deeper inside, as it got darker and darker. The three slowly walked into the den's main room. Munk raised his eyebrows. Mac was curled up on the floor, arms over his stomach. Trails of blood led from bloody paw-prints on the wall in front of him.

Jerrie rushed forward, "Boss?! You ok there?!" He rolled Mac onto his back. He was out cold, blood dripping form his mouth. Munk put his fist to his chin.

"If Macavity didn't do this...who did...?" Munk murmured. Misto's ears twitched.

"I wouldn't care as much if I could heal them, but...I can't..." Misto coughed into his fist, and slumped backward. Munk caught him.

"Misto..." Munk felt his head, "You're burning..."

"It's alright..." Misto shoved Munk off softly. "I...I'll keep going until we either save the tribe...or die..." Jerrie walked over, holding Mac in his arms. He was having slight trouble with Mac's weight, but tried to hide it.

"I'll take the boss back...good luck, you two..." Jerrie began to walk back up to the surface. Munk looked at Jerrie, then at Misto.

"What...do we do now...?" Munk muttered.

"Maybe...we could ask around...?" Misto answered.

"I...actually...I may know someone." Munk murmured.

* * *

 **It makes me sad how short this is. I attempt to get a little over 1,000 without my Author Notes, but I lack ideas for this first chapter other than what I put. Sorry, mes amis. Btw, this story is inspired by Assassination Classroom somewhat. Anyways, hope you have a nice day :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Misto and Munk came up to a dark alleyway. Misto whimpered.

"Munkus...this isn't what I had in mind..." he murmured. Munk shrugged.

"As I said, I know someone," he sighed. The two slowly walked in.

"Ahhhhhhhh~ MUnKuS~~ YoU'vE rEtUrNeD!~~~" a creepy looking tom was sitting in the shadows of the alley, smiling wide. Munk put his hands on his hips.

"Quit with the weird voice," Munkus huffed. The shadowy tom stood.

"Alright! What do you want, my dear?" the tom chimed. Munk sighed and shook his head.

"All of our tribe accept for Jerrie and I seemingly have gotten very ill. We assume, since it's so many, that someone set the illness on us. Would you have any idea who would do this?" Munk asked. The tom thought some.

"I may know a few, darling," he laughed. The tom took out a piece of paper, and wrote down some names, "Here, love," he handed it to Munk, who snatched it quickly.

"Thank you. Come now Misto," Munk turned and rushed out, Misto jumping and jogging behind. Once they got out, Munk checked the list. It was titled 'All Possible Toms That Did This.' Boring, but works.

"Who even was that?" Misto said, quickly.

"Uhm...deus ex machina?" Munku said.

"Right. Who was that?" Misto sighed.

"Alright, a guy who I usually go to when Macavity's acting up. Mkay?"

"Fine, fine..." Misto huffed. "Um, shouldn't we go get Jerrie...? Strength in numbers," Misto muttered. Munkus sighed.

"Alright, let's go," he sighed, and the two rushed back. They ran into the 'stage' to find Jerrie kneeling next to Demeter, eyes wide. Munku stopped, tilting his head. Jerrie's ears twitched, and he looked over.

"Munkus..." he whispered.

"What, Jerrie?" Munk sighed, "We need to hurry, c'mo-"

"Munkus...Dem's...she's...she's..." Jerrie shook his head, "She's...dead..." Munk snapped his head back at Jerrie.

"What?" he asked, quickly.

"Munkus, she's dead..." Jerrie said, as if turning a dagger in his chest. Munk's eyes widened as he dropped to the ground, laying on his back. He was in shock. Misto rushed over, shaking the silver tom.

"Munkus, c'mon! We need to get going so we can save the others remaining!"

"Go on...ahead...I'll catch up..." Munk huffed. Misto shook his head violently.

"No, no, no! You are NOT pulling a Romeo and Juliet! We have to leave, NOW!" Misto dragged Munk to his feet, the silver tom slumping forward, head over Misto's shoulder. The tux huffed, and dug into Munk's tail, pulling out the list of suspects. He handed it off to Jerrie, who scrambled up and grabbed it.

"Identify the suspects on the list while I try to talk some sense into Munk," Misto sighed, then took Munk off to his den. The two sat down, across from each other.

"Munkus, I understand you loved her. I understand that it's difficult, but for her sake, we need to finish this," Misto said quickly. Munk fell over like a doll.

"Just...let me rot..." he murmured. Misto huffed.

"Fine, rot. When the rest of us die, I hope you see the mistake you made." Misto began to stand, but broke into a coughing fit. Munkus sat up slightly, looking worriedly at Misto. The tux fell to the ground, holding his chest.

"Dammit..." he murmured. Misto then stood, and turned, "Alright. If you DO decide to come along, you'll have to catch up." He then walked off, quickly. Munkus rolled onto his stomach, laying face down.

############

"So, this is the first suspect." Misto asked, turning to Jerrie.

"Yup," Jerrie said. He then reached over, and pulled the bag off of the suspect's head, who was tied to a chair.

"Was this really a good idea to put them in such a dark room, with one light, and tie them to a chair?" Misto asked.

"Eh, makes things easier," Jerrie shrugged.

"W-Where am I?!" the suspect shouted. The two looked at him.

"Um...I'll let you handle this, Jerrie," Misto murmured.

"Fine." Jerrie huffed, stepping forward. "Kay, what's your name?" he asked the suspect.

"I-it's Fredric, why?! Why am I here?!" the tom shouted, struggling in his bonds. Jerrie huffed, putting a foot on Fredric's knee.

"Alright, Fredric, did you or did you NOT put a plague on the Jellicle tribe?" Jerrie asked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A JELLICLE?!" Fredric shouted, his fear turning to anger.

"Answer the question, I don't care if you don't know what a Jellicle is," Jerrie huffed.

"IDIOT, I'M ONLY SIXTEEN!" Fredric yelled. Jerrie huffed.

"Fine, you're free to go..." he untied Fredric, who once he was sure he was free ran off. Misto huffed.

"Jerrie, next time let's NOT do this..." Misto said, then going to cough into his fist. Jerrie shrugged.

"Eh, worked didn't it?" Jerrie said. "Eh, fine." He grabbed Misto's wrist, leading him out as the tux continued to cough into his fist. Misto put a paw on his chest, clearing his throat, and muttering an 'excuse me.' Jerrie smiled, and he led the other to the exit, meeting up with Munkus, who was walking in.

"Am...I too late...?" Munkus murmured.

"Yeah, you are," Misto huffed. "What _inspired_ you to come out here, huh? I thought you were going to rot."

"Misto, I-"

"Enough, enough. Before we start an argument, let me remind you two we're all on the same team at the moment, and if one of us goes off the rails we'll be at more of a disadvantage than we already are," Jerrie said quickly. The other two looked at him, then sighed.

"Fine. How did your interrogation go?" Munku sighed. Misto shook his head.

"Not him," he said, bluntly. Munk sighed.

"Well..." he said. Misto shook his head.

"I'm going to go check on the others back at the junkyard. Hold on." The tux turned on his heel violently, disappearing in a flash. Jerrie and Munk walked out of the building they were in. Jerrie leaned against the wall with a sigh. A few seconds later, Misto appeared and quickly grabbed their wrists, jerking them toward him. They then disappeared.

They appeared back at the junkyard, Munk and Jerrie flinging into each other right when Misto stepped away.

"Guys, get up! Macavity's awake!" Misto huffed, walking around them. The other two got up quickly and walked over to the ginger, who was sitting with his head between his legs.

"Macavity..." Munk sighed. Mac looked up at him, eyes dull.

"Hm?" He grunted. The other three sat down, Jerrie smiling.

"Glad you're awake, boss!" he chimed.

"Don't think because you saved me I'm increasing your paycheck, Jerrie," Mac said, dryly.

"Um...ok..." Jerrie murmured.

"Mac, here," Misto hurriedly shoved the list of suspects into Mac's paws. "Do you know if any of these people would have given all of you this disease?" Mac scanned the list quickly.

"It's...none of these," Mac said, dryly.

"Wait, really?" Misto asked, tilting his head.

"Yup."

"Well...do you have any idea?" Misto murmured.

"All...all that happened before I blacked out was..." Mac shook his head. "I felt something injected into my arm...and when I turned around my vision was already blurring...I couldn't make out who..."

"I...see..." Munk huffed. "Well, tell us when you're feeling sick again, yeah?"

"Whatever, dad..." Mac huffed, laying down on his back. He put a paw of his eyes. Misto huffed.

"This is tedious..." he murmured.

"Certainly is..." Munku sighed.

 **INFECTED: 13  
CASUALTIES: 1**

* * *

 **So, yeah I decided to add a 'Infected, dead' counter. I got it halfway through writing this fanfic, and it stuck. More suspense and stuff, I guess. Anyways, I hope you have a nice day :3**


End file.
